victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cream for Ke$ha
Ice Cream for Ke$ha 'is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 23rd episode overall. It aired on Earth Day, Friday, April 22nd, 2011. Plot When a promise from Tori's childhood comes back to bite her, she is stuck as Trina's personal assistant for one month and Trina has many ridiculous things that she has planned for Tori to do for her. When she learns from Andre that there is a contest going on to find the letters that spell "KE$HA" and win a free private concert from her, she jumps at the chance seeing Trina is a huge fan and will let the promise go if she can do it. Tori and her friends go through many buckets of Ice Cream but are only able to obtain letters K, E, H, and A. They figure that the hardest letter, $, will be in the least popular Ice Cream which is Funky-Nut Blast. Jade, Cat, Tori, and Andre race to the Quickie Mart to find only one carton containing an H. . Cat found a boy eating Funkie-Nut Blast then Tori asks for the carton, but he ignores them. Eventually, he agrees after Jade promised to pay him 30 bucks. Cat accidentally spills out something about the concert, seeing the letter found at the bottom of the carton. But the little boy wants to make another deal, to come in the private concert and the three girls kiss him. The kids end up seeing Ke$ha perform her latest single, Blow. The little boy now asks the girls for their kiss, but they trick him by locking him out of the house because they don't want to kiss him. Trina sees the little boy locked out and lets him in, the boy tells her what the girls did to him, she offers him a kiss, the boy disgusted, promptly leaves the house. Guest Stars Ke$ha (Sebert) as herself. Trivia *Ke$ha is the second guest star on Victorious, right after Perez Hilton *This continues the running gag of compliments of Tori's cheekbones and Jade talking like an actor from the 40's imitating Tori. *Lendle, the doctor's son from Rex Dies, is mentioned by Trina on the phone when she says she won't be his girlfriend and asks Tori to tell her she has moved to Canada and died, after that moment he asks Tori but Trina busts him and angrily shouts to him. *'Reception: 4.01 million viewers, and the most watched scripted cable telecast of the night (second overall only to an NBA playoffs game between the Lakers and the Hornets). *The letters found in order are K, A, E, H and $. *Jade didn't have a happy childhood, her favorite toy was a hammer. *The point from the bit where the announcement false winner to the point of where Sinjin tells Tori to run home is similar to Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory. *Ending tagline: "I hate everything"--Tori *In this episode Robbie is still using the old PearPad. *This episode is the third time a character has a nervous breakdown *Tori probably thought she would marry a prince at age 16 as many princesses from fairy tales married at that age. She was probably referring to Disney Princesses (Auora married Phillip at age 16, Cinderella married Prince Charming probably at age 16, Ariel marries Eric at 16, Belle marries Adam probably at age 16, and Mulan marries Shang at 16) *There is a reference from Drake and Josh in this episode, which was also made by Dan Schneider. Tori says that Trina "sleepsweats." In an episode of Drake and Josh, Josh mentions that he sweats when he sleeps. Running Gag: *Tori and her friends mostly finding K's and A's *Tori crying *Ice cream Goofs * In Beck Falls for Tori Jade asks "Who can't ride a bike?" and Rex replies, "Guess who." following Robbie to say, "Can't you keep any secret?", and Robbie also said on TheSlap.com (in the "Robbie's Car and Dale Squires" gallery) that he can't ride a bike. But in in this episode Robbie states he got off his bike to give the kids ice cream. Robbie could have possibly learned to ride a bike or what Rex meant probaly wasn't true. *On TheSlap.com, it has been said that Rex uses Robbie's PearPad as a boogie board in the ocean. But in this episode, Robbie's PearPad still works. Robbie could have simply have gotten a new one. Proof [Proof #1 Proof #2 A fan tweeted to dan saying "@DanWarp is it true Ke$ha is going to be on an episode of @victorious !? @keshasuxx" Dan tweeted back saying "@JenxCoco Yep! It's VERY true! :)". Dan said "This A.M. I'm putting FINAL TOUCHES on the #iOMG episode... AND editing the next @Victorious episode: "Ice Cream for Ke$ha"- FUN! :)". Dan said on Facebook "Here working on the new @Victorious episode "Ice Cream For Kesha" - This one is HILARIOUS, and Kesha does an AMAZING performance!" Photo Gallery Click here for the photo gallery for this episode Video Gallery Click here for the video gallery 203 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Torina Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Special Guest Star